Birthday Romps
by jesusfreak789
Summary: Rogan. Rory goes to visit Logan in London for his birthday. I actually don't know his real birthday, so I just made it over the summer This is my first posted fix, though I have more written. I just thought I'd see how you all liked it. Please R&R!


Rory opened the door to a large studio apartment, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness inside. Out a large sliding glass door that led to a closed in patio, she could see the nightlights of London and Big Ben in the distance. She smiled slightly and cross the apartment to a door on the other side of the living room area. She opened it to hear a familiar breathing pattern. Logan was sleeping peacefully in a large queen size bed. Not for long, she thought, smiling slightly. She pulled her Yale hoodie over her head and removed her blouse, exposing the thin pale blue tank top under it, before slipping off her shoes and crawling onto his bed, laying down next to him.\ "Logan," she whispered, nudging his ribcage with her elbow.  
He groaned and rolled onto his side, draping one arm over her. She wiggled out of his grasp and poked him in the chest. "Logan." "Huh," he asked, his eyes still giving away that he was half-asleep. She laughed slightly and sat up, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine. I'll wake you up the hard way," she said. She leaned down and kissed his lips gently, pressing her entire body against his. His eyes flew open and he stared at her as she pulled away from him. "Rory?" "No, I'm Finn," she teased.  
He grinned at her, sitting up in his bed. "What are you doing here?" She looked around them. "Sitting in your messy apartment on your bed, kissing you." He laughed. "No, I mean here. In London." "It's your birthday. My grandparents let me use their frequent flyer miles to come visit you." She sat back and looked around his apartment. He shook his head, grinning, as he pulled her back against him and laid down on his bed again. "You're too much Ace. You should have told me you were coming." She kissed his neck gently. "I wanted to surprise you." "You did." He let her kiss his neck until she found the sensitive spot just below his ear. ⌠Rory,■ he muttered objectively, at the same time giving her full access to his neck, ⌠I▓m a working man. I need rest. Sleep. What would my employee▓s think if I showed up a complete wreck in the morning?■ ⌠It▓s Friday,■ she said simply. ⌠You said yourself that you didn▓t go into work on Saturday and I have to leave Sunday.■ ⌠You▓ve got a point there Ace,■ he admitted. ⌠Sunday?■ She nodded and kissed that spot again, applying more pressure than she had before. His stomach clenched and he realized just how much he▓d grown to miss her in the last eight weeks; and just how much he really needed her right now.  
⌠Rory?■ ⌠Hmm?■ Her hands were moving against his torso and she skimmed her fingernail across the skin right above the waistline of his boxers.  
⌠Uh┘ hi,■ he managed, swallowing.  
⌠Hi.■ She leaned down and kissed his stomach and chest, sliding her hand over his crotch and resting it on his hip. He swallowed again, trying to think of what he had wanted to say. Before he had a chance to say anything more though, her lips pressed against his again and he opened his mouth. Their tongues met in a fierce battle for dominance and his hands reached towards hers. She shook her head and grabbed his hands, pinning them against the bed and never once breaking away from him. She could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh and moved against him slightly, causing him to groan. She leaned down and kissed the insides of his arms, still pinned to the bed, and then up his shoulders to his neck and earlobe again. He ground himself against her, begging her with his eyes. She shook her head. After a fifteen hour flight, she wanted him to beg for what he wanted.  
⌠Rory,■ he began huskily as she took his earlobe into her mouth and suckled it gently. ⌠Rory, you can▓t do this to me.■ ⌠Are your ribs better,■ she asked quietly, looking at him as she moved her attention to his┘ problem.  
⌠Yes, but - ■ His words were cut short as she touched him through his boxers with one hand, pushing them down with the other. She paused only long enough from him to lift up and remove them completely, but touching him slowly and gently, wrapping her fingers around him. He groaned lowly and shut his eyes, letting his head fall back on the pillows. She kissed his hips and let her tongue trail lightly downward, touching him just enough to drive him further. She moved her hand up and down slowly, letting him throb against her palm. She knew what he liked by now and tonight she wanted all of it. ⌠Fuck Rory,■ he moaned, his eyes still shut. ⌠You▓re going to kill me.■ She smiled slightly, glimpsing at his hands, grabbing the sheets next to his hips on the bed, and then leaned back down and placed a gentle kiss on him. That was enough to force him into overdrive. His hands seized her waist and he pulled at her jeans hard, trying to get them off. She unzipped them and slid out of them easily and he pushed her red lace panties off quickly, sitting up in his bed. He pulled her tank top over her head and dropped it on the floor before pulling the clip from her hair. Without a word, he lifted her from him and stood up painfully, going to his dresser across the room. She watched as he pulled a condom from the dresser and put it on before silently returning to her. He kissed her with such force that she leaned back, feeling her back press against his door. He pressed against her, his lips now covering hers as she fought back.  
⌠This┘ isn▓t┘ working,■ he muttered in her ear. ⌠You▓re too short for me to do it like this.■ His hands went to the globe of her ass and he lifted her easily, carrying her back to his bed. They fell against the soft comforter together and she pulled away from him.  
He groaned louder this time. ⌠Rory, seriously, this isn▓t going to hold out much longer. My arms are already jello.■ She rolled them over so he was trapped beneath her again. ⌠That should fix your problem.■ ⌠One of them,■ he admitted. ⌠Ace, come on. Fuck.■ He threw his head back against the pillows as she fell on top of him. He was now inside her but just barely, and she showed no intentions of letting him go any farther. Her walls tightened around him until he hurt more than ever before and his voice faltered. She kissed him all over, her lips in constant motion on his body. He cried out her name when the pressure was too much to take and thrashed inside her. His body writhed on the bed but she held his arms down, not moving at all. Slowly her walls contracted and she allowed him to slid into her just enough to make a difference before doing the same thing. He hardened completely inside her and she stayed hovering over him, keeping their bodies from melting together. She still held his hands pinned down to the bed sheets and he looked at her quite helplessly as she rocked them back and forth. Tonight was a night to make him beg for what he wanted. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth opened and shut silently as he tried to call her name.  
Finally he was all the way inside her; she could feel him throbbing. HE was shaking underneath her, his breath coming in short gasps. Knowing one last thing to drive him over the edge she leaned down and latched her mouth onto his bare neck, sucking on his jawbone lightly. HE cried out more loudly than he had all night and bucked his hips up, jarring her against him. They climaxed together and then he pulled her against him with shaking arms and she rested her head on his chest.  
⌠That┘■ he began quietly. ⌠That was amazing.■ ⌠I thought you might like it,■ she whispered, kissing his jawbone again.  
⌠Yes,■ he managed. ⌠Baby, you▓re still killing me. You got to move.■ She rolled off him and he took a moment to breathe before looking over at her. His hand trembled as he moved a piece of hair out of her eyes and he let it fall between her breasts, not having the energy to move anymore. They▓d had good sex before, but when she took the reigns tonight┘ well, nothing could have prepared him for what he▓d just felt. After eight weeks apart, he needed her more than anything else, but he hadn▓t expected to go into overdrive.  
⌠I don▓t know how you do that,■ he muttered, standing and making his way towards the door. Rory smiled and waited for him to come back. He re-entered the room with a glass of water and laid back against his bed again. ⌠But you do it.■ They stayed pressed against each other for a long time, neither of them talking. She played with his hair as he listened to her heartbeat, holding her waist tightly against him. Under his comforter, her lightly tanned skin brushed against his everywhere and he enjoyed the feeling of having her so close.  
⌠Logan?■ ⌠Yeah,■ he whispered, still not able to speak normally. ⌠I love you.■ ⌠I love you too Rory.■ He looked up at her. ⌠I really do.■ ⌠Happy birthday Logan.■ she leaned over and pulled a small box out of her bag, sitting it on the nightstand next to his bed. ⌠I didn▓t know what to get you.■ Logan▓s eyebrows rose sharply. ⌠You already gave it to me,■ he muttered, kissing her gently. ⌠Trust me Ace. I got the message.■ 


End file.
